


Paperclips are Needed to Get Through the Day

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Debrief, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fidgeting, Gen, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Problems with a substitute boss, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), paper clip art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Mac needs to fidget. The substitute boss has no idea.





	Paperclips are Needed to Get Through the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> STILL LATE AHG!

MacGyver was exhausted. 

 

There had been a few hurdles in their mission, and along with a bad case of jet lag, Jack and Mac had gotten back with almost no rest time at all. 

 

They were waiting for Matty in the mission room when the door slammed open. 

 

"UP!" 

 

They stood up quickly, only to see that this was not Matty in front of them. "Um, who are you?" Jack asked bluntly. 

 

The woman sneered. "Matilda isn't here today. Something about a 'break'? I'm your stand-in." 

 

Her eyes flicked to Mac's hands, where he was bending a paper clip. "PUT DOWN THE TOY!" 

 

Mac jumped, dropping the piece of metal. 

 

Jack's eyes turned angry. 

 

The new woman kept talking. "This is the real world, blondie." Her lip curled in disgust. "You shouldn't be playing with office supplies." 

 

She snatched the bowl of paper clips from the table, setting them on a higher shelf. 

 

Mac's eyes followed them mournfully. 

 

"Focus on me!" 

 

They started going over the mission's details. Mac started tapping his finger on the table. 

 

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" She advanced towards him, and he stood up defensively. 

 

"WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THAT?!" Her eyes were malicious. "A GOOD AGENT FOLLOWS ORDERS!" 

 

SLAP. 

 

Mac's face stung from the force. He tasted blood in his mouth, metallic and warm.

 

Unwilling tears formed in his eyes as she continued to shout abuse. 

 

BZZZZZZZT. 

 

She fell to the ground, revealing a red-faced Jack holding a taser. 

 

"Ain't nobody talks to my partner like that."


End file.
